


meet the asshole behind this dumb shit

by r045ty_t045ty



Category: Homestuck, Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r045ty_t045ty/pseuds/r045ty_t045ty
Summary: idk lmao my stupid rambles and like more abt me? lmaoo idk





	meet the asshole behind this dumb shit

hello homosexies ;))))

uhhh kinda a meet me thing?  
sup whores im dave, im a minor asf  
prns he/they/it  
i really like mcyts vocaloid homestuck and hyperpop  
uhh i have a hella hyperfixation on hyperpop and schlatt  
also uh  
idk lol  
uh my insta is @roasty._toasty in case any of yall wanna b my friend or some shit  
besides writing self indulgent fanfics i also do art lol

uhyeah i think thats it


End file.
